Addio
by Miss Solstice
Summary: • "Eu confiei em você." .:Para a S. Miyazawa:.


• Addio •

"**I** will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you it sends me to heaven."

(Your Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Disseram para Itália que ele não havia voltado, que não iria voltar, que não havia mais qualquer esperança. Disseram para Itália esquecê-lo, para olhar para frente, para não chorar. E diante de toda aquela insensibilidade, ele correu para o jardim da casa do senhor Áustria, olhando bem lá para o horizonte, procurando por ele - porque Sacro Império Romano prometeu voltar -

Era só questão de tempo, Itália pensava, logo ele apareceria - talvez só um pouco mais crescido – e iria sorrir e correr em sua direção, acenando, provando que todos estavam erradíssimos (Sacro Império Romano nunca quebraria uma promessa!). Então, eles iam dar as mãos e se olhar nos olhos, cúmplices de um amor bem inocente, para depois se abraçar e dizer entre risos que se amavam. Aí, na frente de todo mundo, eles iam se beijar.

Porém, ele estava ali e estava sozinho, ninguém corria na sua direção, ninguém gritava para se tornarem um só, ninguém lhe pedia aulas de pintura, ninguém lhe sorria o suficiente para seu coração palpitar. Ele ainda estava ali, usando um dos vestidos da senhorita Hungria, pensando no quanto seria bom se sentar ali no fim da tarde - quando tivesse terminado suas tarefas - só para poder segurar bem timidamente a mão bem quentinha do Sacro Império Romano.

Por isso, continuaria ali, esperando, não importasse o quanto caíssem suas lágrimas, o quanto lhe mandassem voltar a trabalhar, o quanto ele sentia que o tempo passava e nada acontecia, o quanto ele fingia acreditar que ele voltaria. A verdade, era que Itália sabia que valeria à pena, valia à pena gastar horas em pé sonhando acordado com um outro beijo, outro abraço, com tudo o que fariam. Valia à pena ouvir as reclamações do senhor Áustria, só para poder esperar Sacro Império Romano - porque era certo que ele o defenderia de tudo e todos, como os príncipes dos quais senhorita Hungria falava. -

Então, perdia seu tempo ali, em meio às flores. Ás vezes ele chorava bem baixinho, para ninguém ouvir, cheio de medo e de vergonha por algumas vezes duvidar. Outras vezes, ele ficava só desenhando, só para provar para si mesmo que não se esqueceria do rosto dele – sonhava com ele todas as noites – ou da sua voz.

Por mais que o tempo passasse, ele ainda estava ali, esperando paciente. Porque ele cumpria promessas, porque ele amava Sacro Império Romano, porque foi bem ali que eles se beijaram e seria ali que se beijariam novamente, quando Sacro Império Romano voltasse. – Por mais que já começasse a deixar de acreditar, para seu próprio horror.

Itália não podia se deixar levar, em seu peito ainda havia aquela ponta de esperança, aquela vontade de pensar naquelas palavras, de acreditar no sorriso daqueles olhos. (Todos tinham de estar errados!)

"Ve, eu confiei em você, Sacro Império Romano...Você só demorou tempo demais para eu poder esperar em pé."

**Omake! **

"Itália, que é isto?" – Alemanha pergunta, os dedos grandes receosos tocando o papel velho e gasto dos antigos desenhos de Itália. Lembrar-se-ia de nunca mais ajudar Feliciano quando este lhe chamasse para arrumar seu quarto. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes espirrara com tanta poeira, a culpa não era sua se faria qualquer coisa para passar um tempo com o outro longe dos olhares quase pervertidos de Japão. Maldito fosse o tarado nipônico e seus mangás yaois...!

"O quê...?" – Respondeu, o sorriso animado tentando disfarçar seu olhar triste, esquecera que não tinha coragem sequer para matar uma barata, quanto mais para queimar os desenhos de Sacro Império Romano. – "Nada demais."

"Fez desenhos meus?!"

"N-Não!" – Itália disse alto, tentando não pensar no quanto eles eram parecidos, no quanto aqueles olhos tinham um certo brilho especial. – "É só um rabisco qualquer, de um anjinho que caiu do céu." – E deu seu melhor sorriso, abraçando – bem fortemente – Alemanha, que correu os dedos por seu cabelo e sorriu, bem de levinho, mesmo que morrendo de ciúmes daquele tal anjo.

**N**ota da **A**utora:

_Fanfic_ praticamente betada por **S. Miyazawa**e mais do que dedicada à ela, porque apesar de eu amá-la demais, não lhe dediquei nenhum presente aqui. Então, faça bom proveito, segunda Lituânia.

Eu chutei o balde no 'Omake' e nos últimos parágrafos mais foi tudo por um bem maior.

**Você**.

**PROMOÇÃO DE ÚLTIMA HORA, DEIXE UMA REVIEW E GANHE UM BEIJÃO DA MISS SOLSTICE. **(Só porque hoje é dia do beijo!)


End file.
